poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Calvin Gets Married
Calvin Gets Married/The Greedy Mink is a fan made episode written by Disneydude15, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Cartoonlover and Magic-is-cute. Premise Calvin and Wendy are getting married, but Calvin starts to get stressed out with making his wedding perfect. Plot Part One (The day before the wedding, Calvin is worrying about his big day.) Calvin: Oh, boy. Tomorrow is the wedding and I'm already nervous. (Reflex enters.) Reflex: Hi, Calvin! (Calvin notices Reflex.) Calvin: Oh. Hello, Reflex. Reflex: I'm happy that you and Wendy are going to get married. Calvin: Yeah.... (Gulps) So am I. Reflex: What's the matter? Calvin: I just hope nothing goes wrong. Reflex: What do you mean? Calvin: Well, it's a big day for me and Wendy. I don't want the slightest thing to go wrong. Reflex: Don't worry, Cal. Nothing can go wrong. Calvin: I hope you're right, Winky. I hope you're right. Reflex: Well, good luck with the wedding tomorrow. Calvin: Thanks. Reflex: Anytime, Cal. (Reflex leaves. Calvin gets a worried look on his face.) Calvin: I hope I don't vomit.... or for that matter, collapse. (Meanwhile, Beamer is filing Wendy's toenails.) Beamer: Hey, Wendy, congratulations on your big day. Wendy: Thank you, Beamer. I can't tell you how excited I am. Beamer: Are you nervous? Wendy: Of course not. I feel sorry for Calvin though. Beamer: Yeah. Poor Calvin. He was so nervous, he skipped breakfast. It was Louie's famous eggs and bacon sandwiches. Wendy: No kidding? Calvin loves eating eggs and bacon sandwiches. Beamer: I kid you not, Wendy. Then, yesterday, right after he proposed to you, I saw him bite off all his fingernails. Wendy: You don't say. Beamer: He was sweating like a waterfall. Wendy: Well! I never imagine him being that nervous. Beamer: Me neither. He hasn't been like that before. You better go see him. (At Calvin's dog house, Calvin is seen pacing around the room.) Calvin: I don't want bad things to happen on the wedding day. But, what if they do happen? I might barf, pass out or say Wendy's name wrong. I should know, I've seen that on Comedic Home Videos before... (A knock is heard.) Calvin: Come on. (Wendy enters.) Wendy: Calvin? Calvin: Oh. Hello, Wendy. (Double-takes) Wendy?! (Calvin hides.) Wendy: Is something wrong? Calvin: I... I'm in my pajamas. So sorry about that. I'll go get changed. Wendy: But you're not wearing pajamas. Calvin: Oh. Uh... I have to use the bathroom. I'll see you later. (Calvin rushes off.) Wendy: Goodness. He must be a lot more nervous than I thought. Maybe Elaine will help him. (Wendy leaves. Calvin enters and sadly sits down.) Calvin: Oh, nice going, Cal. Now, Wendy thinks that I've gone insane! Now what can I do?! (Outside, Wendy is seen talking to Darius.) Darius: I see. Should I go get Elaine? Wendy: Maybe you should, Darius. (Meanwhile, Cooler is picking out an outfit for Calvin.) Cooler: So, big brother, which outfit do you wanna wear? Or do you want to take the non-formal approach like I did? Calvin: Formal. Very formal, Cooler. I don't want to look sloppy. (Calvin starts twitching.) Cooler: So you're saying Nose Marie and I looked bad at our wedding? Calvin: (Twitching wildly) No! No! You looked nice on your wedding. It's just that I want to impress Wendy. (Scratching his hair) I didn't mean to insult you. I'm sorry. I'm very, very, (twitching even more wildly) VERY sorry! (Calvin continues twitching as if he's dancing.) Calvin: Oh my! The twitching is getting worse! Whoa! (Cooler holds Calvin to stop him.) Cooler: Take it easy, Calvin! You're twitching. Calvin: (Excited) I can't help it! (Cooler grabs a glass of water and throws it on Calvin, who snaps out of it.) Calvin: Huh? What? What happened? Cooler: You lost it, Calvin. You ought to switch to decaf. Heh-heh. Calvin: Ha. (Puts his hand on Cooler's shoulder) Always the little jokester, little brother. Thanks for cheering me up, Cooler. I feel a little better. Cooler: No problem, big brother. (Calvin sits down.) Calvin: I guess I must have overdone it, Cooler. Cooler: Why don't you take a walk? That might help. Calvin: Good idea. Thanks for the advice, Cooler. (Calvin leaves.) Cooler: Now, maybe we can get something done. Part Two (Later, Wendy is getting groomed.) Beamer: You'll look beautiful at the wedding. Wendy: Thank you, Beamer. Of course, I'm not worried about my looks. I'm worried about Calvin. Beamer: Oh... Poor Calvin. I feel bad for him. Wendy: We all do. (Outside, Calvin is walking around the block.) Calvin: (Thinking) For a little brother, Cooler sure knows a lot. I should thank him for helping me calm down. He's a good little brother.... (Calvin sighs.) Calvin: (Thinking) Maybe I should get him something nice after the wedding. After all, he is doing a lot for me. (Calvin smiles.) Calvin: (Thinking) Now, I got nothing to worry about at the wedding. Nothing can go possibly wrong! (Calvin laughs, but then he sadly sighs.) Calvin: (Thinking) I wish... (Back at the puppy pound, Wendy is seen picking out clothes for the wedding. Nose Marie is helping her.) Wendy: Nose Marie, which one should I wear? Nose Marie: How about your best jacket? Wendy: We'll go with that. You wedding wasn't formal, was it? Nose Marie: No, we kept it simple. Wendy: Oh. Nice. Nose Marie: Yes, it was. Wendy: I just hope Calvin's doing better. Nose Marie: Me too. Wendy: Do you think Calvin and I should do a song after we get married? Nose Marie: Well... Okay. Epilogue Narrator: And now, a word from our heroes. (All of the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries and Staff Member Divisions enter.) Cooler: Hello, everybody. Cooler and friends here with a special message. Nose Marie: That's right, everybody. Next week, our show will soon take place three years from now. Darius: Despite the fact that we may look different from now, our personalities will never change. Gamma: We'll provide you new adventures with more action... Bright Eyes: More laughter.... Beamer: More excitement... Bartrand: More drama... Igor: More suspense... Holly: More thrills... Kisa: More chills... Howler: More spills... Calvin: More danger... Lee: More intrigue... Catgut: More surprises... Michelle: More fun... Dumbo: More twists.... Laturna: More turns.... Zany: More romance.... Zigzag: More friends... Momo: More foes... Sapphire: With new places... Salem: And new faces. Cooler: Heck, we'll give you anything but the kitchen sink. So, be sure to tune in next week for all the fun. All: Let's start pounding! (All wave goodbye) The End Trivia This is the last fan-made episode to take place before the three year time-skip. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Calvin Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Casey Category:Fan made episodes starring Smokey